


Coffee for the Wolf

by BenjiEmrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Jily, Bad Puns, Getting Together, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders era, Pre-Relationship, top notch bants, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiEmrys/pseuds/BenjiEmrys
Summary: Remus Lupin is neither a morning nor a peoples' person. So when he's held up in a Starbucks line because some insolate bastard can't find the right change, it's safe to say he isn't having a good day. Thank god Sirius knows all the right (worst) puns to cheer up the angst-fuelled college student.





	Coffee for the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2016 and thought I'd transfer it offer to this account so enjoy y'all!

Go to university they said; it would be fun they said; it'd be worth it they said. Fucking. Bullshit.

Remus Lupin glowered at the balding man in front of him. The guy was fist deep inside his man-purse trying to find the exact change for his coffee. Remus looked at his phone and saw it was taking more than two minutes and that was the generous time limit the brunette had set for ordering coffee.

All Remus wanted was a Caramel Macchiato to go but no, of course, he was going to be late for his lecture because Baldy McBald Bald was taking his sweet time searching for both a five and two-pence coin.

You would have thought 11 am lectures would be heaven compared to the dreaded 8 am torture chambers. And you'd be right; if you were talking about anyone but Remus Lupin. The brunette let out yet another yawn as the sleep failed to wear away from his eyes. Whoever said you'd find yourself in college must have left out the part about finding yourself half-asleep in a Starbucks at 10:55 am trying not to commit first-degree murder.

Remus could hear the line behind him grow more agitated and he honestly couldn't blame them as he felt his own hot blood begin to rise. For whatever reason the barista was being perfectly patient with the man and didn't see the need to rush him - this just roused the English student even more.

Eventually, after an eternity of excruciating pain, the man finally found the money and moved along giving Remus the space to order his coffee without any interruption- and oh shit.

Remus near dropped his phone when he caught sight of the barista.

Now Remus wouldn't say he had a type but by God was this man about to change that. Black hair tied up in a sleek bun with strands falling to perfectly frame his face. His skin an enticing mix of smooth white porcelain and colourful ink portraits. Where shown, his exposed arms revealed light tones of muscle, highlighting the way he held himself with such grace ( and contrasting greatly with Remus's own lanky-stature).

"Uh mate?" An angelic voice called out from amidst the haze. Remus felt like closing his eyes and embracing the warmth that accompanied it but was torn from his illusion when a rough shove came in contact with his back.

"Bloody students," a gruff voice muttered out from behind him.

Remus felt the heat rise from his neck to his cheeks as he sheepishly moved towards the counter, uttering out a small apology to the man behind him. The barista's smile never left his face as Remus approached, the taller boy's hands starting to fidget as both nerves and embarrassment overtook his system.

"Hi welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?" There it was again, that angelic voice. Remus was about to drift off again when he caught himself, this was not the time for embarrassing yourself (even further), Lupin.

"H-hey could I get a-"

"Venti Caramel Macchiato?" The barista finished before him. There was a short silence and Remus's shock must have shown on his face as the barista took a double take and began apologizing profusely. A blush of his own beginning to form.

"Sorry! It's just I see you come in here every day and order the same thing. Shit that probably sounds weird. And shit I'm not meant to say shit on the job." The barista's cool composure began to crack as he rambled on.

Remus felt a light chuckle erupt from his chest and nodded to confirm that he had indeed got the order right. "Honestly, i-it's alright. Kind of flattering actually-" He spoke softly.

He watched through half-lidded eyes as the barista -whose name he could now read as "Sirius"- began to scramble together a cup. Sirius turned to make the coffee before freezing and spinning 'round to face Remus again.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name," Sirius mumbled out, his own blush painting his pale skin in a rich crimson.

"Remus," The lanky boy responded, a lopsided smile accenting the last syllable. He felt his heart flutter as Sirius's lips moved to mirror his grin.

Silver eyes glanced over Remus's figure before moving back to the cardboard cup in hand, taking an awfully long time to write out a five letter name. Another barista came over to take it off him - before Remus could see what was written - while Sirius moved over to the till. "I'm Sirius," he replied to no-real question.

"Yeah, I can kinda see that," Remus joked, instantly regretted the words out of fear he would come across as rude. But Sirius's smile just grew wider and his damn perfect eyes lifted up from the till to meet Remus's.

"Cute and funny, huh?" Sirius mused as he typed the order into the machine. "But can this handsome stranger pay the oh so great price of £3.58?"

Remus handed over his money (exact change and all) without a heartbeat. "What?" He flushed. "You did say I order the exact same thing every day."

Sirius just smirked and put the money into the register before reaching his hand out to Remus's. "Well," he whispered as his long, delicate fingers brushed against Remus's scarred wrist. "Maybe you should order something else next time."

Remus could feel the weight of something drop into his hand -something light, like paper light - but before he could question the boy before him he was being cast away to the collection point. A sly wink sending him off without a goodbye.

His coffee was there by the time he reached the other counter and for once in his short life, Remus wished they had gotten something wrong so he could have stayed in that cosy coffee house for just five minutes more.

"Venti Caramel Macchiato for . . . Remus?" A short girl with pastel pink hair called out from behind the table. She was cute, Remus thought to himself, maybe he could have liked her in another lifetime.

"What is this?... Seriously Sirius?" She exclaimed, reading over the additional writing on the cup. Remus stood there in a daze as the two baristas began to argue back and forth.

"Just let me do my thing, Tonks!" Came Sirius's voice, Remus could hear the playful grin within it and god did it sound beautiful.

"Whatever," Tonks muttered and carefully passed the cup over to Remus. "I'm sorry about him. He's an idiot but give him a try, please." She near begged the last word before turning her attention back to the next order.

A still confused Remus made his way to the exit of the coffee house, carelessly dodging tables as he attempted to read the scrawled writing on his coffee.

"Coffee for-" he squinted futilely to try and read the last word, it clearly wasn't Remus despite the barely legible writing looking like anything but English. Hastily he pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket and felt both laughter and anger rise within him, but there was no malice behind either.

"Give me a howl," the paper read, followed by a series of numbers that clearly merged into a phone number.

Before Remus could look back at his cup that angelic voice carried through the Starbucks one last time. "Oh and Remus?" It sang to him. "I get off at 4!"

Remus took that as his cue to leave, better to leave him guessing than look too eager. Yet he didn't believe he came across as anything but eager during that encounter. It wasn't until he took his seat in the lecture theatre one minute late did he remember about the undecipherable writing on his cup.

"Coffee for the Wolf" he now understood, placing together the god-damn pun of his name with the paper. Lily, his ever-loyal study partner looked over at the mug and giggled softly.

"Coffee for the Wolf, huh?" she whispered softly as the professor continued his rant about the imagery behind Edgar Allen Poe's greatest works. "How long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"I don't know Evans, how long did it take for you to go out with James?" Remus retorted, good-naturedly, of course, bumping his shoulder against his friend's as she feigned offence.

"Oh shove off Remus and text him back already," Lily muttered before directing her attention back to the poem before her.

"Wait, how did you know he-" Remus was cut off by a slight wink from Lily before he quietly pulled out his phone under the desk and typed in the digits.

"Hey, this may be sudden but I am deadly Sirius about getting coffee with you sometime." Remus typed, planning each character out perfectly with help from Lily of course.

Instantly his phone buzzed in his hand and he near-leapt to respond, earning a snort from Lily.

"Don't worry about it being sudden you should just worry about the full moon coming up haha"

This text was quickly followed by-

"Wait I know what I'll call you!"

"Mooney!"

"It's perfect!"

"As perfect as your grammar?" Remus responded, but couldn't wipe the grin off his face as warmth spread through his core and he knew this was going to be the start of something entirely new.


End file.
